


Prompt - I See You

by IntergalacticPotatoCat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Injury, M/M, chulu - Freeform, cute af, kinda graphic injury?, lots of fluff, warning there are tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticPotatoCat/pseuds/IntergalacticPotatoCat
Summary: Chekov and Sulu admit their love for eachother and Chekov gets injured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for a (slightly creepy) prompt I received on my Tumblr. If you have any prompts for me to write please comment on this work or go to my Tumblr blog: IntergalacticPotatoCat
> 
> Also I'm really sorry about all the POV changes it just seemed right, hope you enjoy it anyway.

**=== Chekov ===**

 

Pavel Chekov sighed and gave up trying to concentrate on the complex equations in front of him. There was only one thing he wanted to look at right now, and it was sitting right beside him. He stole a glance to his left and saw Hikaru Sulu, sitting majestically with his back straight and his long fingers flying across the console before him with the grace only a swordsman could muster. Pavel tried to look away but he couldn't, and continued to rake his eyes up and down Hikaru's body, drinking in the sight of his muscles beneath his tight gold uniform and the soft hair that fell over his face. Suddenly, Hikaru turned to face him and smiled, but Pavel - feeling scandalised - turned bright red and stared attentively at his work. He sighed internally, _There ees no point in looking at him, he is too good for you, he vill newer lowe you back.._

 

**=== Sulu ===**

 

Hikaru was used to being watched. People watched him when he fenced, they watched him while he gave reports, they watched him as he maneuvered out of high risk situations - hell - they even watched him as he forgot to disengage the parking brake on his first voyage as pilot. But this was different. It was a gentle and caring stare, almost loving. He turned to face his admirer but he only saw Ensign Pavel Chekov. He smiled at him and turned back to his console. There was no way that Chekov was looking at him like that, he didn’t reciprocate Hikaru's feelings. The Russian "whiz kid" was only just 18, the most sought after guy on the ship and most important of all - he liked girls. There was no way that he would ever get into a relationship with a 23 year old average looking starship pilot.

 

"CAPTAIN, THE ENEMY SHIP IS PREPARING TO FIRE AGAIN!"

 

Hikaru's heart pounded in his ears as he tried to steer the ship into evasive maneuvers. Their mission was supposed to be simple -  meet with the foreign delegation from Kestara to help negotiate peace treaties between them and the inhabitants of a neighboring planet, but they had been led into a trap and were now under heavy fire from a well-fortified warship.

 

He took a deep breath and tried to drown out Spock's shouted orders and the wail of the red-alert klaxon above his head, and turning to Chekov to check how the kid was holding up under the pressure of the situation, only to feel his heart skip a beat when he saw that the young navigator was no longer at his post. He stood, his heart pounding in his chest. What could have caused Pavel to run off like that, especially during a red alert? He had to find him. He ran across the bridge, dodging around a passing Yeoman and ignoring the startled looks he got from Spock and the Captain as he bolted towards the turbolift. As soon as the door shut behind him he shouted for the computer to locate Chekov, and leaned against the wall with a groan.

 

**=== Chekov ===**

 

As soon as he had seen the warship on the viewer, Pavel had stood up and walked swiftly to the rear of the bridge, barely containing the trembles in his hands until the turbolift door slid shut and he sunk to the ground, releasing an almighty sob as he went. He called to the computer to take him to Level 17 - a largely unused deck that served only as a spacer between the engineering deck and the living quarters - and struggled to his feet, stumbling to a supply closet and closing the door behind him before falling and beginning to cry once again.

 

_Vhat am I doing? I should be up on zee bridge, helping the crew by nawigating the ship_ , _not crying in zee corner like a child…_ He groaned again. Why was it so hard to live with his feelings for Hikaru? Why couldn’t he just ignore them? He knew the man would never return his feelings. Why would he? He was Hikaru Sulu: fencing champion, master botanist and the best pilot in Starfleet, there was no way he could ever love an 18 year old Russian teenager, who was barely old enough to buy a drink at a bar. Nevertheless, Chekov knew he was in love with the pilot from the first time he met him on the voyage to Vulcan, and found it hard to comprehend that they could both die during even the simplest missions without them ever being together.

 

He curled into an even tighter ball and covered his head with his arms, but Pavel was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard running footsteps, the swishing of an opening door and a familiar voice calling his name…

 

**=== Sulu ===**

 

Sulu rounded the corner and slammed his hand down on the control panel next to the door of an empty supply closet, bursting through as soon as the sheet of metal was out of his way. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Chekov, tears streaming down his face and breath coming in short gasps leap to his feet and try to wipe the tears from his face. He paused for a moment.. _What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if this is a mistake?_ The young Russian hid his face and tried to run past Hikaru but he made his mind up, grabbing him and pulling him into a bear hug. A wave of relief rushed over him as he felt Chekov return the embrace, nuzzling his face into his chest.

 

"Pasha," he pushed the Ensign away a little and stared into his eyes, "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry. I love you. I know you will never love me but I love you…" To his surprise Chekov let out a light chuckle, reaching up an wiping a tear from Hikaru's cheek with his golden sleeve.

 

"Oh Hikaru. Why do you zhink I em crying in a closet like a child? I vas so scared that vee vould die and you vould never know how I velt about YOU! I lowe you 'Karu! And I'm so glad you lowe me back." At this Hikaru felt his heart warm up and he pulled Pavel into a passionate but gentle kiss.

 

"Come Hikaru, vee should get back to zee bridge, or the Keptin vill be wery angry." The sound was muffled slightly as Chekov murmured into Sulu's neck, but Chekov pulled away and took Sulu's hand, leading him to the turbolift.

**=== Chekov ===**

 

As Chekov stepped out onto the bridge, happily leaning on Sulu's shoulder, he quickly realised the severity of the current situation. Every station was manned by a stressed-looking crew member and as he stood gaping he felt Sulu slip away from him in the direction of his own work station. Springing into action, Chekov started towards his post just as a particularly damaging blast hit the side of the ship. Failing to grab the banister in time, he was sent flying down the small stairs near the captain's chair. He screamed. Searing pain shot through his leg and his vision went white as he landed awkwardly on his leg, snapping it with a crack.

  
The sound of Chekov's scream and the crack of his leg was loud enough to be heard across the bridge, despite the wailing klaxon high above their heads. Everyone turned to look at the Ensign and instead saw a golden blur as Sulu rushed towards his fallen comrade.

 

Chekov could not control the whimpering sounds emanating from his throat as he lay there but was soon aware of being scooped up into strong arms and the soft crooning of his favourite Japanese pilot.

 

**=== Sulu ===**

 

Despite never having heard it before, Sulu knew that would recognise that scream anywhere. Turning around and seeing his beloved Pavel lying on the floor with his leg lying crookedly under him filled Sulu with a manic energy that fuelled his flight across the bridge to scoop up his cherished navigator. He moved swiftly toward the turbolift, eyes filling with tears as he heard his friend's poorly concealed whimpers of pain.

  
"Shush, Pasha, shush. It will be okay Pasha. We're on our way to the medbay, I love you Pasha. It will be okay."

 

Dashing through the doors of the medbay and skidding to a halt in the entranceway, the busy nurses and many patients turned to look at Sulu, mouths hanging open at the sight of a pained Chekov dangling in his arms. Sulu saw Dr McCoy approach from an open doorway and jab a hypo into the side of Chekov's neck. The Ensign's body went limp and Sulu was vaguely aware of McCoy lifting him out of his arms and carrying him away. Suddenly he found himself standing alone in the middle of the bustling medbay and the adrenaline of the last half hour started to wear off. The room began to dim and Sulu's last thought before total darkness engulfed him was that the floor seemed to be approaching awfully fast.

 

**===McCoy===**

 

"Jim please report to medbay for a moment"

 

McCoy released the button on his comm and awaited his Captain's arrival. Soon, the door slid open with a swish.

 

"Mid-shift booty call Bones? Now that's not very professional!" McCoy intercepted Kirk's hand before it reached his ass but kept hold of it, dragging the captain towards a private ward concealed from view by an old fashioned hospital curtain.  He pushed it aside and peeked around the corner, encouraging Jim to do the same.

 

"Sulu brought him in last night and then fainted from the shock of it all. I put them in separate beds but last night they must have gotten lonely."

 

Jim sighed. "I always knew those two would make it."

 

McCoy and Jim walked towards the former's office, leaving Sulu and Chekov in peace, curled up together in a one-man medbay biobed.


End file.
